Welcome to My Simple Little Screwed Up Life
by bangtanseonyeonDAMN420
Summary: The Winter Soldier, confused as his memory starts to come back to him in pieces, leaves the man he pulled from the water on the bank of the river. The man who refused to fight him on the Helicarrier, the man who he could see in his head, the man who called him Bucky. He comes across a house, a girl, & music that seems oddly familiar.*THE WINTER SOLDIER*BUCKY/OC RatedM for future ch
1. Chapter 1

My older brother was out of the country for the next year, a helicopter mechanic on an Army base in the middle east, so even though it was hard to be in his big house on the Potomac alone, there I was, moving all of my shit into his practically empty house.

Looking around, I laughed at the huge living room, with literally a lamp in the far corner, the couch I bought him when he bought the place six months ago, and a GIANT TV, compete with his infamous Xbox setup next to it, and closing the front door behind me with my foot, I thought out loud, "Seriously, Ryan? A little decorating never hurt, Bro."  
As I set the last box from my truck on the (again empty!) breakfast bar, I beamed and scurried over to the couch, ready to play some call of duty for the next couple hours, headset and everything. I was turning everything on and grabbing a controller, just putting my headset on, when I heard a bunch of explosions outside. I ran to the window, watching as these huge flying aircraft carrier type things shot at each other, and my heart raced as I ran back to the couch and switched over to the news with a few clicks of the remote. As I listened to the already frantic reports go even crazier, shouting about SHIELD and the war machines, currently blowing each other up just upstream from where I was, I watched the _live_ footage of, what they were calling 'helicarriers', smashing into the huge building I could barely see through the trees on the deck out back earlier.  
I relaxed a little, at least knowing that I want going to get smashed by some shit falling out of the sky, as I watched the last heli-whatever fall into the river upstream and feeling a little safer, I kicked off my sneakers and set them beside the couch. After turning the Tv off, I got up and walked over to the kitchen, fishing my Ipod out of my purse Id put on the counter earlier. I plugged it into my brother's Ihome on the counter by the fridge, blasting the volume as I smiled at the song the came on the shuffle, singing along to Foxes _Holding Onto Heaven_ as I started to unpack. I reached for the box on the breakfast bar, grabbing the picture frame set on top inside and setting it by the sink, I smiled as I thought about the picture of me and Ryan inside.

I'd had some guy in his platoon take it the day he left, just before they got on their first plane of many. His big arm was wrapped around my shoulder as I smiled up at him, my dark brown waves fading into a lighter brown ombre at the ends as my hair fell over my shoulder. Looking down at the ends of it in between my fingers, I smiled at how much longer it was in just six months, but I snapped out of my thoughts as the song changed to Sia's _Chandelier_, and instantly, I was singing and dancing around the kitchen as I put a bunch of assorted soda cans I brought in the incredible overstatement of a refrigerator.

After the song ended, I had finished putting away the snacks in the upper cabinets, and coming down from the top of my step stool, I changed the song to something less intense and grabbed a soda from the fridge. I sung along to Judy Garland's _I Ain't Got Nobody_ as I walked across the house and opened the sliding glass door, leaving it open to hear the music as I sat on the patio couch, yet another present from me, in the shade and stared up over the trees at the black smoke billowing up into the sky. I sighed, popping my soda open and taking a sip before I sat back and sang along.

"Romeo had Juliet,  
And Louis the Sixteenth had Antoinette,  
But I ain't got nobody,  
And nobody's got me,"

I smiled, loving the way the trees rustled loudly in the wind over the music as I stopped to drink some of my soda, and kept singing.

"Abercrombie has his Fitch,  
But here I am crying and sitting and sighing with no one at all,

Hans had Gretel,  
By his side,  
And Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde,  
But I ain't got nobody,  
And nobody's got me."

Taking another sip of me drink, I could've sworn I saw something move in the corner of my eye by the door, but when I looked a second later, there was nothing. I shrugged, rolling my eyes at myself for being so paranoid, but hey, aliens attacked New York last year and now SHIELD was, how the news described as "revealed", so I needed to be ready for anything and lighten up a bit. I mean, its wasn't like I couldn't defend myself, Ryan taught me to kick some serious ass in high school, and he'd made sure I'd been practicing when he'd gotten word he was being deployed.  
I'd been training whenever I could before moving from where Ryan and I grew up in an array of foster homes, leaving my job as a substitute teacher for the local middle school to take a better paying, full time position as the history teacher at the middle school a few blocks from my brother's house in Washington, D.C. (Technically, since it's is on this side of the Potomac, it's still Virginia.)  
I sighed as I stood to go back inside, thinking about how I'd probably be the youngest teacher at this school too and how I should just "rock this shit like I always do", according to my brother, and get over being nervous about my first day on Monday. I closed the sliding glass door behind me, humming along as the song shuffled to Tove Lo's _Habits_ and pulled the shades of the tall windows along the wall, before I went to the kitchen and turned the music down.  
I picked the box up off the breakfast bar and went to put it in the guest room, which I guess I could call my room now, when I noticed that my brother's bedroom door across the hall from mine was cracked open. As I set the box on the floor of my closet, I kept my eye on the crack of the door, before I saw a shadow move inside. My brother's parting words echoed in my head as I walked slowly to the hall, closing the door silently behind me as I inhaled and braced myself for a fight.

"_Caroline Mildred Clark, You better not do anything stupid until I get back!" Ryan called to me as he walked down the connector ramp to his plane, and with a tear in my eye as I smiled and shouted back, "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you!" and as he turned the corner he shouted back, "Love you, Jerk!"_

"Who's there?!" I yelled, shaking as I braced myself against my bedroom door, and as I looked down for a split second, instantly there was a tight cold grip around my neck, slamming me into it. I could hear the wood splinter against the side of my head at the sheer force of how hard it hit, and as my vision started to go black, I felt myself falling to the floor, and before I was completely unconscious, I felt the grip from my neck disappear and strong arms lift me into them before I hit the ground. 

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! Reviews are much appreciated :) Thanks for reading! Ill have the next chapter up soon! :)  
****I own nothing but my OC :D anyone notice that CA:TFA reference!? FORESHADOWING MUWAHAHA :)))))))  
****  
THANKS AGAIN! :0)  
****-*J*-**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I hope you guys like it!

R&amp;R because it's the super cool thing to do :))))))

Thanks!

* J * 

* * *

I could see it was dark through the shades as I woke up on the couch, quickly realizing that I was still in the house. All the lights were off, and the back door was closed, but it was night time already and as I sat up, completely untied and the electronics still in place, I figured the person who attacked me had taken whatever he was looking for in Ryan's room and left.

I rubbed the side of my head where it was slammed into the door, and in the dim light over the stove in the kitchen, I could see blood on my fingers as I pulled my fingers back. I stood carefully, making sure I wouldn't pass out or anything, and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel from the roll by the sink and wetting the corner under the faucet before I held it to the side of my head, hissing a little in pain when it touched it, and I mumbled a sarcastic, "Ouch."

I leaned against the counter and sighed, noticing that my Ipod wasn't on the Ihome anymore, before I saw something, or someone rather, move out of the corner of my eye.

I jumped, my eyes shooting over to the person sitting at the tiny dining room table hidden in the shadows the small light above the stove was making darker.

I could see his eyes, dark blue and intense as they stared holes into mine, and I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I asked through a choked cry, "So are you going to kill me?" I saw him shake his head "No", and I sniffled my emotions back as I held in a sob the best I could and asked, "You're not going to…" looking down at myself nervously in my tiny red shorts and black tank top, before looking back up at him.

He obviously understood what I meant, and was shaking his head "No" furiously, and I sighed a little. I still wasn't taking any chances as I continued the staring match, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved that this guy wasn't here for rape and murder, or at least wasn't going to tell me he was, and I wiped my eyes as I said, "Why are you here? Do you need help or something?" but I really didn't expect him to answer.

His deep blue eyes were searching mine, as if he was judging whether to trust me or not, and I could feel curiosity getting the better of me as he slowly nodded in agreement. I was trying to stay rational in this situation, but my attitude got the better of me as I tossed the bloody paper towel in the trashcan and opened the fridge, grabbing a cold can and holding it to my head as I said, "You can talk right, because that might be a deal breaker."

I sat on the counter, the can against my temple with my head down, and again, I wasn't expecting an answer from him, so I added, "Ill help you, but you're gonna have to say something."

He was quiet for a moment, letting the tension hang in the air for a minute, before I finally heard him, his voice low and smooth as he murmured, "I'm sorry I did that to you."

I was more than surprised, and as I turned my head to where he sat at the table, I could see him standing as I mumbled just loud enough, "It's alright, I guess."

He started to walk out of the shadows, coming into the dim light as he stopped in front of me on the kitchen counter, one of my brother's spare hoodies fitting his muscular arm tightly as he held it out to me, my Ipod in his right hand. "Th-Thank You," I managed to stammer as I slipped off of the counter to my feet, staring up at his dark blue eyes, being only 5'3" in my socks.

He was tall, probably just around six foot, his messy dark brown hair falling just to his shoulders, and if he wasn't the guy who just broke into my brother's house and stole his hoodie, (before knocking me out with...wait do I remember a metal hand or something?) I would say he was probably the best looking guy I'd seen in a looooong time, so with my free (shaking) hand, I took my Ipod from his hand, letting my skin brush against his. I smiled as I inspected my Ipod, seeing it exactly how I left it, and I looked back up to his eyes as I asked, "You need a place to hide, I'm guessing?" His dark blue orbs were nervously searching my face as I smiled up at him, laughing a little as I said, "I guess that's a Yes. I'm won't ask, trust me, I get it. I can order a pizza if you're hungry, because I only have sodas and snacks."

He stayed silent, and I shrugged a little as I took a step back from him, not realizing how close we'd been until now, and pulled my purse to me to dig around for my phone. Once I found it, I leaned over the counter on my elbows as I googled the closest pizza place, and as I scrolled through the menu, I brushed my hair over my shoulder to look over at him as I said, "Since I'm letting you stay, you should tell me your name. Mine's Caroline."

He stared blankly at me, and I sighed a little in defeat as I gave up, but a minute later, he mumbled, "James..."

I smirked, standing up straight as I turned to him with my phone ready to call in the pizza order and asked with a smile, "Well James, what kind of pizza do you like?" He shrugged a little, his eyes going to the floor, and I laughed a little as I dialed the number and held it to my ear as I said, "I'll just get cheese and pepperoni."

He stared at me the entire time I was on the phone, and I tried to ignore it as I hung up, picking up my Ipod and scrolling through the playlists before I stuck it back on the Ihome.

I kept the volume low as Billie Holliday's _Crazy He Calls Me_ started to play through softly the speakers, and when I turned to face James and ask him if he wanted a soda or something, I noticed the look in his eyes, and written all over his face.

It was like he was lost in his head, and I raised an eyebrow up at him as I tried to piece together why the guy (who broke into my house, stole a hoodie, gave me a slight concussion and then accepted my help like I wasn't his hostage) was staring straight ahead blankly.

But my curiosity was short lived, for now, because a second later, he dropped to his knees on the cold tile floor of the kitchen, gripping his head in pain.

I practically ripped my Ipod out of the Ihome to stop the music, and dropped to the floor to help him. I put a hand on his shoulder, feeling his entire body tremble as he grit his teeth and yelled in pain. My instincts kicked in, and I touched him lightly to make sure he wasn't physically hurt, forgetting for a moment that he could probably kill me with that metal thing. My arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug, his head burying itself in the hair covering my neck on its own as I said super softly, "You're okay. You're gonna be okay, James. We're in this together, right?"

My hand brushed his tangled hair back a few times, and I could feel him relax a tiny bit in my grasp and I sighed heavily, hoping he might do the same.

I realized quickly that he was passing out, so before I was left with an unconscious ( and incredibly muscular and surprisingly heavy ) man in my lap, I said quietly, "Come on baby, you gotta stand up for me, so I can get you to the couch. You're too heavy for me to carry."

Unexpectedly, he worked with me, leaning into even more as I managed to get him to his feet. As I held him up, putting his big arms over my shoulders so he wouldn't fall over, his stomach rumbled loudly and I laughed a little as I asked, "When was the last time you ate something?"

Somehow, I got him to the couch on wobbly knees and shaky legs, and I raised an eyebrow at his strange combat boots and kevlar-like pants as I laid him out and put a pillow under his head. I knelt beside him, and with one hand, pushed the long brown hair out of his eyes.

"What happened to you, James?" I thought aloud, and as he started to murmur in some strange language, I shushed him, putting a hand on his arm to get him to calm down.

It worked, and in a few seconds, he was out like a light.

I leaned my back up against the couch, being careful I didn't wake him as I let my head roll back and rest against his arm behind me, and drew circles in the carpet beneath me as I waited for the pizza guy.

I didn't want to turn the TV on, just in case. I couldn't say for sure, but I was almost certain that the music was what caused James's mini meltdown.

I hadn't seen someone react to music like that since my first job, when I was fifteen and I started working at the nursing home with my seventh foster mom, Shireen.  
She put on a record from the thirties one time, and this old man must've recognised the song as it started to play. He had one of the worst seizures I'd even seen.  
Why would James react like that? And to a song from the forties?

I was thrown back into reality a few minutes later by the ring of the doorbell.

Pizza. _Finally_. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the wait! My computer died and magically came back to life, so here I am again!

Little bit of news, I MET RICHARD MADDEN! IN REAL LIFE!

IT WAS FUCKING AMAZING HE HUGGED ME

I WAS PHYSICALLY SHAKING IT WAS GREAT!

Im debating whether to put the picture up as my profile photo. Let me know what you guys think!

As you can tell, I a huge GoT fan (I have Khaleesi tattooed on my forearm, its baddass) so I had to throw some of that in here. :)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC :))) shoutout to my dawg George R.R. &amp; HBO, I LOVE YOU. DONT SUE ME.

Happy reading :D

*J*

* * *

I was halfway through my third pizza slice, sitting on the floor watching _Game of Thrones_ on DVD with the sound off, when James woke up, instantly sitting up on the couch and getting my attention. "You want some pizza?" I asked with a smile as I set my slice on my paper plate next to me on the carpet and went to the kitchen to get him some.

I wasn't surprised when he only nodded. Obviously I would be doing most of the talking between the two of us.

Coming back into the living room, I handed him a plate of his own with a few slices of pepperoni and cheese, because when I asked him earlier he just shrugged like he had no idea what the hell pizza was. I smiled as he took it, before I sat back in my seat on the floor, leaning up against the couch a few feet away from him, and went back to watching my show and finishing my pizza.

I noticed him eyeing the TV, and I laughed a little as I said, "You've never watched this show before, I can tell." His eyes met mine for a moment, before I felt myself blushing under this incredibly sexy man's gaze and looked back to the screen, trying to focus more on the Battle of Blackwater than James next to me.

I saw him flinch as the Wildfire exploded with that eerie green glow I'd seen so many times, because the more I watch this show the more I love it, and I giggled as I said, "At least I don't have the sound on. You might pass out on me again." I looked up at him from my place on the ground, and smiled brightly despite his look of wonder as I asked, "Do you want me to explain what's going on? Because seriously, I could tell you just about anything you want to know about Westeros and the Seven Kingdoms. This show is fucking amazing."

He shook his head silently, but before I turned my eyes back to the screen, I could have sworn I saw the corner of his mouth draw up into a smirk, but I couldn't be sure, with his dark hair acting as a curtain casting a shadow on his face with the light from the TV.

When the credits started to roll, and I instinctually started humming the music, I gathered both of our now empty plates and went to the kitchen to throw them away.

I am absolutely in love with paper plates, and plastic silverware (Plasticware?). They're just so easy, and what's not to love about convenience? I barely ever have to do dishes, which is great, because I HATE doing the dishes with a deep passion.

As I opened the fridge, lighting the place up a little more (when the hell did it get so dark in here?) as I called to James on the couch over my shoulder, "Do you want a water or something? I have Dr. Pepper too, if you want."

Hearing nothing for a moment, I sighed as I pulled a can of soda out for myself, but stopped with my arm reaching in the fridge as I heard him answer, "Water...please…"

I was beaming as I grabbed my drink and a water bottle from the fridge as shut the large door, and as I walked over and handed it to him, I was strangely excited.

The blow to my head must've really fucked me up...wasn't I supposed to be freaking the fuck out? Nevermind the fact that this James guy is drop dead gorgeous, with that angel muffin baby face and lost dark blue eyes that seem to lock with mine every time I look at him.

Seriously, I would do unspeakable things to this man. If he didn't just break into my house, attack me, have some kind of episode, and then eat pizza with me while I watched my favorite show.

I tried not to focus on how happy I was that he actually said something to me, and how damn attractive his voice is, as I sat on the other end of the couch this time and picked up the remote, changing it over to the TV and putting on _Criminal Minds_ reruns.

I popped my soda open, the sound echoing off the walls of the mostly empty room, and as I turned the sound up enough the hear Spencer Reid's genius at work, I could feel James looking at me from his seat on the opposite end of my couch and tried not to fidget.

I glanced over at him and smiled, and gathering up enough courage to talk to him, I said, "So, James…"

And then, silence.

Well, that went fucking great, Caroline. I wanted to curl up and die.

"Bucky." I heard him say quietly, and my eyes shot up from the floor.

"What?" I was in a mild state of shock. He didn't just say something...did he?

"I think…" he started slowly, those intense blue eyes of his flickering down to his hands, hidden in the pouch of the hoodie as he continued, "The man on the bridge...He called me Bucky."

"I've never heard of Bucky being short for James before, but okay…" I said as I sat up and turned to face him, pulling my knees up under me on the couch. "Why 'you think?'"

"I can't remember…" He answered, his blue eyes fixing themselves on mine again, "Sometimes I get bits and pieces, but I don't understand any of it."

"So this man on the bridge…," I began as I brainstormed, "If you are who he thinks you are, Bucky or James or both, maybe he knows you? Like from before you can remember?"

"I knew him…" James mumbled as his eyes darkened and dropped to the carpet, but I wasn't having that. I'd just started this conversation and there was no way in hell I was just going to let him retract back into himself.

"Hey…" I said with a sweet, but serious, voice as I moved closer to him across the couch and put a hand on his arm, holding in the swoon I would have done as I felt his muscles tense under the this fabric of the black hoodie and locked his intense gaze with my own as I said, "You know him. You just don't remember at the moment, and I get the feeling that's not your fault. So, let me show you to where you can sleep while you're here and tomorrow, I'll help you find this guy from the bridge and work on getting your memory back."

I didn't need a reply. The smile he broke into was more than enough.


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned as I sat up in my brother's huge bed, my lower half wrapped in the comforter somehow as I sat up, using one hand to block the light filtering in through the slits in the blinds from my eyes. I untangled myself from the blanket and went into the bathroom attached to Ryan's room, pulling my hair up into a bun with the emergency hair tie I almost always had around my wrist in the mirror. My brother's closet was off of the bathroom, and I quickly pulled off my shirt from last night, sleeping in everything I wore yesterday except my pants, and put on a random huge System of a Down band T-shirt that went to just above my knees.

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen, getting stuff out for coffee as I grabbed my Ipod and scrolled through it. I smiled when I found a song and quickly put it on the Ihome for it to start playing, making sure the volume was low as I remembered my guest, who I guessed was still sleeping.

Something was telling me to help Bucky, against my better judgment. It hurt to see someone so lost, like he was before he dropped to kitchen floor. I was thinking about who this 'man on the bridge' could be and how the hell I was gonna find him in this big city as I sung along to the music playing faintly and set to work making coffee for the two of us,

"_But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold  
__Someone to give me their jacket when its cold  
__Got that young love even when we're old  
__Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand  
__Pick me up, pull me close, be my man  
__I will love you till the end_

_So if you're out there I swear to be good to you  
__But I'm done lookin', for my future someone  
__Cause when the time is right  
__You'll be here, but for now  
__Dear no one, this is your love song…"_

  
When I turned around with the coffee pot to get water from the sink, I was met with those dark blue eyes again, but in this light, I could really see them and all their brilliant glory.

Bucky was staring at me with a shy smile, standing a few feet away on the other side of the breakfast bar, and as I stopped suddenly, afraid that my knees might just give out from the amount of gorgeous this man had naturally pouring off of him, I smiled as I said lightly, "Morning. Coffee?"  
He nodded and as I went back to the task at hand, I poorly attempted to try and hide how flustered James was making me. As I put in the coffee filter, my hands were shaking.

If he keeps smiling at me, I'll never keep this up.

The song changed to The Foo Fighters _Everlong_, and as I made two cups of coffee and set the cups on the small table in the kitchen where Bucky was sitting, I hummed along and tried not to embarrass myself in front of him more than I had already today. It's only 9:50, and I'm already mortified.  
I brought a spoon, the sugar bowl I'd brought from home, and the half 'n half from the fridge to the table and sat to Bucky's left, smiling as I motioned for him to go ahead and help himself first. As he did, I asked, "So, I was thinking...about how we're gonna do this."  
He looked up at me as he passed the sugar bowl to me, signaling me to go on, and I did as I put a shit-ton of sugar into my coffee. "Have you tried Google? Because that would be my first guess."

Bucky stared at me like I was speaking gibberish, and I giggled a little as I took the creamer from him, "I'm taking that as a big NO."

"What's a Google?" he asked seriously, looking at me like some kind of alien. "The world's biggest search engine? Where you go when you need to find something, whether it's about yourself or someone else, or a word, or a thing, literally anything!" I answered in shock, and by the look he was giving me, I was talking more to myself than to him as I asked, "You have no clue what I'm talking about, do you?"

"No clue." He replied politely, and I couldn't hold back my smile at that. I ran over to my suitcase on the other side of the living room and in a flash, I was back at the table, sitting in my chair next to Bucky as I opened my laptop. "Well Bucky, welcome to the Internet."

I was about halfway through my cup of coffee about ten minutes later, when I got the idea to Google search Bucky, who sat quietly to my left drinking his coffee. I typed in James Bucky and hit enter, and when I found what I was pretty sure I was looking for, I clicked on it as I muttered, "Bingo."

_Sergeant James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes  
__March 10th, 1917 - November 27th, 1945_

_Howling Commandos member and childhood friend of Captain Steven Rogers_

I held back a gasp as I started digging around, only to find an article about Sergeant Barnes's memorial at the Smithsonian in D.C. with a photo of the man sitting next to me at the center of the page. I clicked on it, and it started a slide show. I knew it was him, despite the shorter hair and bright smile, in all of these old pictures, standing next to Captain America.

"Hey James," I said to get his attention, turning the laptop towards him, "I think I found you."

"That's him…" he said as he pointed to Captain Rogers on the screen, "The man from the bridge."

"Alright, let me do some digging and I'll see if I can find a phone number for him somewhere." I said with a smile as I shifted my computer back towards me. And with determination, I set to work scouring the internet for the phone number of Captain Fucking America.

I didn't even want to think about how Bucky supposedly died in 1945. Things couldn't get weirder if they tried.

* * *

**A/N: Song is Dear No One by Tori Kelly :))))**

**Thank you to those who left some feedback! If you have any ideas or comments or anything, PLEASE review :)) **

**I couldn't find an exact date that Bucky fell from the HYDRA train in 1945, so I made one up :D dont hate me if i got it wrong **

**Thanks!**

*** J ***


	5. Chapter 5

After looking around online for some way to get in touch with one of the Avengers, and finding nothing but the number for the tower Tony Stark rebuilt in New York, I sighed as I took both of our empty coffee cups to the sink and bracing my hands on the edge of it, I turned to Bucky at the table as I said, "I couldn't find him just yet, but there's always tomorrow. Maybe we should watch the news or something... I don't know. We'll figure it out as we go I guess."

He nodded and I smiled as I clapped my hands together. "So! I'm gonna go get changed and stuff. I'll leave some of my brother's clothes in the bathroom in the hallway for you before I get in the shower."

I smiled at his look of surprise, and as I started to leave the kitchen, I turned back around to face him when he called my name.

"Caroline..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Buck." I beamed, restraining myself from skipping down the hallway into my brothers room after I clicked the news on in the living room and tossed the remote on the couch.

I showered in my brother's bathroom and straightened my hair with my flat iron before I got dressed, pulling on a black v neck sweater and my favorite jean shorts.

As I put my black ankle socks on, sitting on the edge of the unmade bed, there was a light knock at the door. I smiled.

"Come in." I called lightly, slipping the second sock on as Bucky opened the door. He had showered and changed into what I left for him, the black t shirt that was loose on my brother was outlining every muscle of his torso.

I held in a swoon, but when my eyes were met with his completely metal left arm, I gasped slightly. Damn, how didn't I see that?!

He noticed I was looking at, and turned to leave the room, but I stopped him.

"No, please! I'm sorry, I've just never seen anything like it before. Don't leave..."

He turned back to me with a surprised look, and I smiled and patted the spot on the edge of the bed next to me as I added, "What's up?"

He was apprehensive, coming over and sitting on my left, but after a minute, he sighed, and with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, he looked up at me.

How did I not notice his metal hand until now?

"You shouldn't be helping me..."

Green eyes met sparkling blue.

"Yeah? But I am, so tell me what's really up."

He chuckled a little bit and looked at the floor.

And that's when I saw it.

His dark brown hair was barely hiding a small square underneath the skin on the back of his neck, next to a small scar.

My heart broke. "Bucky..." I choked out, tears already welling in my eyes, and he turned to me, eyes wide in concern. I put my hand on the back of his neck, feeling the clear outline of what I guessed was a microchip.

"I need to find Captain America's number." I said bravely, holding back any sniffles until the end, "I think you're in a lot of danger."

He was silent for a minute, before he said remorsefully, "I watched the news..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Everything I did…. If HYDRA finds me..." He mumbled, "They'll make me forget... I want to remember..."

I moved my hand from his neck and took his real hand in mine, before reaching over and taking the metal one too.

"Listen to me Bucky," I said as I stared into those gorgeous blue eyes of his with all the conviction I had, "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you're safe, and do whatever I can to help you get your memory back. We're in this together, right?"

He nodded, probably still in shock that I was touching his metal hand, but I felt accomplished.

Without letting go of his metal hand, I laced my fingers through his and stood, pulling him up off the bed and to the living room as I said, "It's still pretty early... Do you want to go get breakfast?"

* * *

It was weird, but being around Bucky was strangely comfortable. Everything was making me feel oddly domestic.

I helped him pick out one of my brother's coats to hide his arm out in public, and a baseball cap so no one would recognize him.

We went to the diner a few blocks closer to the city and I giggled when the waitress brought me and "my handsome boyfriend" our waffles. I bet her grandkids think she's the coolest.

Even though Bucky and I were talking now, which I couldn't be happier about, I didn't want to ask him about what happened in my kitchen. At least, not yet.

Maybe it has something to do with how he lost his memory, or who he was before.

I know he's dangerous, he knocked me out for fuck's sake! But helping him is the right thing to do.

He asked me about my brother, and I told him about all the trouble we used to get into together before he enlisted.

I laughed when I realized we both eat waffles with our hands, and like orange juice more than a regular person should.

I'm sure the rational part of me was screaming somewhere in the back of my mind, but somehow, it felt like I'd known Bucky my whole life. Everything came so easy with him, like we were two normal people living in DC having breakfast without a care in the world.

I mentally laughed at the thought.

Caroline, you couldn't be more wrong if you tried.

* * *

The following week went by with a breeze, even with Bucky basically being my new roommate.

I was happy the middle school didn't need me until the fall, because I had time to actually settle into my new house, adding furniture and stuff along the way.

I took Bucky shopping, for everything he needed, for stuff for the house, and for groceries. Turns out he likes pizza rolls almost as much as I do, and now that he's finished with season one of _Game of Thrones, _sometimes I think he's going to break out into Dothraki.

It took some convincing, but Bucky let me remove the microchip from his neck that night. I'm no nurse, but with an exacto knife and a pair of tweezers, I pulled the whole thing out in one try and smiled as I bandaged him up and watched him crush it in his metal fist.

His memory is starting to come back on its own, which is great, except that he won't talk to me about it. I can tell when he gets lost in his head, the blank staring at the wall comes and goes. He has good days, that make me forget he ever wasn't living here, and there are the bad days, where he's silent, methodical, watching my every movement very closely.

Thankfully, he walked out his room this morning with a smile. I let out a breath I'd been holding as he turned to me in the kitchen, stretching his arms above his head as he yawned, "Morning, doll." He started calling me that a few days ago, and I love it. I was beaming.

"You're up early." He said with a smile as he stepped over to take his coffee from my hands, and I smiled up at him as I handed it to him.

It was freaky how domestic living with Bucky is. I'd even taken to wearing a red and silver floor length silk robe around every morning, while I make the two of us coffee and breakfast when I'm not too lazy.

Okay, I'll admit I wear the robe all damn time.

"You feel like going somewhere today?" I asked as I sugared up my coffee and slid the bowl over to him standing next to me, and going to grab the half n half from the fridge, Bucky asked with a smirk, "What did you have in mind?"

"The Smithsonian."

* * *

**A/N: sorry about the wait! my boyfriend hogs the computer all the time, but thanks to the new Google Docs app I can work on all my stories from my phone.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! You guys are really great! Thanks for making my day! **

**Follows, favorites, and reviews are appreciated! **

**Thanks for sticking around!**

** * J ***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WARNING! DANGER! M RATED CONTENT BELOW!**

**:D**

*** J ***

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

I heard a muffled yell from the other room, my door cracked open a bit as I slept.

I shot up in bed, throwing my covers back as I pulled my legs out of the blankets and rushed to get to my feet. I didn't even bother turning on any lights as I hurried out of my brother's bedroom and into the one across the hall.

Bucky let out another strangled cry in his sleep as I flicked on the small light next to the bed and knelt beside him.

The nightmares started after I brought him to the Smithsonian a few weeks ago, when he saw his own damn war memorial. He told me not to wake him up from his nightmares, that he could hurt me, but I didn't care anymore.

He doesn't understand how hard it is to just lay there in the other room and hear him, knowing that it's all my fault for bringing him there.

He was doing so good before I went and fucked it up.

I put my hand on his forehead and brushed his hair out of his eyes, before I whispered, "Bucky, wake up."

He muttered something that sounded foreign, and in a second, his metal hand was around my neck, I was on my back against the bed and he was on top of me, shirtless, straddling my hips with his real hand cocked back for the knockout punch.

My eyes searched his as I whimpered slightly, because I couldn't say anything as I struggled for air, and when I saw the recognition in his eyes a second later, the grip around my neck was gone and Bucky was gripping me for dear life, his face buried into my neck as pressed his chest into mine, breathing raggedly with mumbles of heartbreaking "I'm sorry"s in between.

"Bucky," I managed to say as I tangled my hands in his hair and made him look up at me, his crystal blue eyes already rimmed with red as he blinked back tears, "You're still sitting on me."

He was quick to get off of me, sitting up on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

I heard him sniffle as I sat next to him, leaning up against his metal arm and with one hand, I lightly traced circles on his back.

"Hey, it's okay," I said lightly, "I'm okay, we're okay."

"I hurt you..." He murmured finally after what felt like a lifetime of silence.

"It's not your fault. You were still in your nightmare." I shrugged, trying to reason with him.

"I shouldn't be here with you." He said seriously, looking up at me for the first time. "You're not safe around me."

I was in shock. Was he going to leave? Is that what he wanted? My head was screaming to say something, say anything, but I couldn't. My mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. I felt like a fish out of water.

I could only watch as he stood, slipping away from my touch, my hand flopping on the bed.

Bucky went to the laundry basket of clean clothes and grabbed a shirt, and all I could do was stare as he grabbed his boots and a pair of socks.

He was going to leave.

_FUCK. THAT._

He was sitting on the trunk at the foot of the bed, starting to put on his shoes.

With every ounce of courage I've been building up for weeks, I walked over to stand in front of him and threaded one hand into the hair at the back of his neck, bringing his eyes up to mine as I tilted his head up to look at me and stood between his legs, and kissed him like my life depended on it.

His lips were soft against mine, and after a second if temporary shock, he was kissing me back, his right hand tangled into my hair bringing me impossibly closer, and the cold metal of his left hand gripping the exposed skin on my hip between my loose black pajama shirt and the waistband of my boyshort underwear. When I finally pulled away from heaven, we were both breathing heavily and as I rested my forehead against his, I said, "Please don't go..."

He was silent, and I opened my eyes to look into his.

"Bucky…" I whispered, my voice already threatening to break, "Say something… please…"

"I could kill you, Doll…" he whispered as he ran his thumb across my cheek to wipe away a tear I hadn't noticed.

I leaned into his touch and sniffled back more tears, my grip tightening on him as I argued in a mumble, "Don't you realise you'll be doing the same thing if you leave?"

Bucky leaned forward and kissed me lightly, dragging me away from reality long enough to not realise he had sat me in his place on the trunk, before he said sadly, "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have helped me…" and started to walk out of the bedroom.

"GODDAMMIT JAMES! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" I shouted, barely registering the tears running down my face as I let go of everything I'd been holding back.

He stopped in the doorway with his back to me.

In that second, my world stopped.

What had I done?

I fell to the floor on my knees, crying into my hands as I crumbled into pieces.

"Doll." I heard his voice call out to me over my sobs. I shook my head, willing his voice to leave with him, but it didn't.

"Caroline." He said softly. He never called me that. Always Doll, maybe Car, but never Caroline.

I felt his hands on me before I opened my eyes. I was sitting up, Bucky kneeling on the floor in front of me as his hands threaded into my hair and tilting my head up to look at him.

"Caroline." He murmured for me to open my eyes, and as I did tears clouding my view of him in the dim light, his voice was low and laced with something else, his fingers tightening a little in my hair as he asked, "What did you say?"

"You heard me, Bucky." I huffed in frustration as I sniffled I choked out in a tiny voice, "I love you."

My breath hitched as his lips crashed into mine, his hands pulling me into him even more as I clung to him for dear life.

My legs wrapped around his waist as his hands found the back of my thighs, his tongue reaching mine a second later as I whimpered into his lips.

I didn't realize he'd picked me up until he set me on the edge of the bed, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss to move down my neck.

I'd forgot to put my robe on over my pajamas, which tonight was a thin low cut T Shirt and my black boyshort underwear, and I couldn't have been happier.

In a matter of minutes, his breathtaking hands had me naked and writhing at his touch as he held himself above me on one elbow, laid out on his bed underneath him.

My hands threaded into his hair as he kissed me, grinding into me as I moaned into his lips, my back arching into his bare muscled chest as his cool metal hand grazed down my rib cage to my hip.

Bucky pulled back to look me in the eyes, his forehead resting against mine as he asked between pants, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I smiled before I brought my lips to his gently and ran my hands down his chiseled chest and hooked my fingers around the waistband of his sweatpants.

I felt his body shudder against mine as he pulled himself off of me, and I sat up on my elbows as he stripped out of both the pants and his boxers.

I bit my lip as he crawled up the bed and settled himself between my legs, his hands gripping my hips and pulling me into him as I ran my hands down his chest.

I was no virgin, but I've had exactly two boyfriends in my life and neither came close to what Bucky was packing.

I ran one hand down his defined abs and stroked his length, smiling as he unconsciously ground into hand and growled.

He leaned down on his elbows and kissed down my neck, his tongue trailing down my collarbone making me gasp out his name.

I felt his smile against my skin, before he slipped his hardness into me in one motion, both of us moaning in ecstasy.

It was like finding the missing piece of the puzzle, that fit so perfectly and felt so good.

My hands gripped his shoulders, my nails digging into his back as he thrust into me, hard and slow, making me cry out for more.

He gave it to me, his mouth finding the sweet spot on the side of my neck and biting lightly, sending me spiraling over the edge, screaming his name as Bucky's grip tightened on my hips and he sped up his pace, pounding further into me before he came with a loud growl and collapsed on top of me.

We were both panting, hearts racing as he laid with his face buried into my neck, and as I ran my fingers through his hair and reveled in the afterglow, I heard him whisper, "I love you too Doll."

* * *

I smiled to myself as I woke up late the next morning, memories of last night replaying in my head as I pressed my back into Bucky, still sleeping peacefully behind me, his metal arm draped over my side holding me to his warm chest.

While we slept, my hand found his and my fingers laced with his of their own accord.

I didn't want to get up, it would be like leaving Cloud Nine and I wanted this heaven to last as long as possible.

I've been dreaming about this for days now, and I was having a hard time believing it wasn't just another wonderful dream.

I stayed in bed like that for a long time, admiring his silver hand covered by mine resting on the flat of my stomach. After an hour or so, I convinced myself that this and last night was all real and I smiled as I sighed with contentment into my pillow.

When I finally pulled myself from his arms, I brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead, careful not to wake him.

If anyone on Earth deserved to sleep in, it was Bucky.

I tiptoed out of his room and into the bathroom, starting the shower before I went to my room to grab a clean bra, underwear, and my robe.

* * *

When I was all clean and dry, I blow dried my hair and straightened it with the flat iron, before putting on my robe and tying it around my waist.

I turned on the tv, changing the channel to cartoons before I headed for the kitchen to make coffee.

I was taking the first sip of my coffee and watching _Rocko's Modern Life_ from where I stood in the kitchen, when the doorbell rang.

I checked to make sure my robe was covering me as I headed to the front door, coffee in one hand as I opened the door with the other.

But no amount of robe adjusting would've prepared me for who was tans in on my doorstep.

"Holy shit Captain America just rang my doorbell." I gaped up at the superhero I've been trying to get in touch with for weeks, and he smiled as he said politely, "Hello Ma'am. I'm sorry to bother you." que glance at my robe. I cut him off with a rushed smile, "How can I help you today, Captain?"

"I'm looking for my friend," he said with a sad smile as he handed me a card with a phone number on it, "The last place he was seen was just down the river, so if you see or hear anything, don't hesitate to call."

"I hope you're friend is okay..." I said as I looked up at him from the card, seeing how sad he was as he replied, "Me too, Miss..."

"Caroline." I smiled as I started to close the door, "Have a good day, Captain!"

When the door was closed, I leaned up against it and after a few seconds, I let out the breath I was holding.

I looked at the card with Captain America's phone number on it, the same number I've been scouring the internet for, and after staring at it for a moment, I laughed.

I've been working so hard to find this, and the man walks up to my front door and hands it to me.

"Unbelievable." I breathed through more giggles, thinking out loud as I stuck the card to the fridge with a little star magnet.

I was curled up on the couch, laughing at my favorite childhood cartoon and checking my email on my laptop, about an hour later when Bucky strolled out of his bedroom and right over to me, before leaning over the back of the couch and kissing me.

"Good mornin' Doll." He smiled when he pulled away, leaving me breathless as he sauntered to the kitchen in only a pair of dark sweatpants.

I tried not to drool over his toned back, feeling my face flush when it saw the scratches I made last night.

He joined me on the couch a minute later with his cup of coffee, and when I closed my computer and set it on the new coffee table, Bucky said, "Let's go somewhere today."

"What were you thinking?" I smiled as he set down his mug and pulled me into his side, his metal arm wrapped around my waist as I laid my head on his chest.

"Its a surprise, Doll." He chuckled as I draped my legs over his, moving to sit in his lap with his strong arms around me, his real hand tracing up and down my thigh through the opening in my long silk robe.

I giggled and cupped his cheek with one hand, bringing his lips down to mine.

He smiled as I slowly dragged myself away from his kiss.

"Go on and get dressed," Bucky said in the sexiest low voice, "Or we'll never get out of the house."

I laughed as I slid off of his lap and walked to my room, leaving the door open as I went to the closet.

"I'm going to shower real quick," Bucky said as he poked his head around the doorframe from the hallway, "Be ready in fifteen. I'm driving."

"You don't have a license!" I laughed, pulling my light washed ripped jeans on.

I heard him laugh over the shower starting, and I couldn't stop smiling as I thought about what Bucky was going to surprise me with and picked out a burgundy and white babydoll top.

I went to the dresser, where my makeup was set up on the top in front of the big mirror, and quickly put on a bit of eyeliner at the corners of my eyes, before I used my favorite shimmery nude Burts Bees lip stuff.

Bucky met me in the living room as I buttoned one of the middle buttons on my thin black cardigan and shouldered my purse.

He smiled when he caught me staring at him in a tight dark grey long sleeve shirt and black jeans, and after lacing up his boots and covering them with his pants, he walked over to me from the couch and laced his right hand with my left.

I blushed wildly as he leaned down and kissed me gently, before he said with a smile, "I guess you have to drive, Doll."


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky and I spent the day in New York City, walking through Central Park, getting pizza, and blending into the sea of tourists in Time Square.

I had so much fun, it was impossible not to smile up at the gorgeous man next to me, holding my hand with his gloved one as we watched the sunset turn the sky above us orange and purple from our spot on one of the boulders in Central Park.

At one point, this city was his home.

It was different now, seventy or so years later, but it was still where he was from. And he actually wanted to show me around. It was definitely the sweetest thing anyone has ever done.

I smiled as I leaned into him, threading my other hand through his as it draped over my shoulder and hugged me closer.

We talked as we watched the sun go down, about the distant memories coming back to him lately, the phone number on the fridge and _Game of Thrones, _before sitting together in comfortable silence.

Being around someone like this had never been easy for me, but with Bucky, everything just flowed so naturally between us.

In the month since I met him, Bucky has charmed his way into my life and into my heart without even trying, interesting past and all.

I couldn't be happier.

* * *

I was tired by the time we got back to the car, so I caved and let Bucky drive. He laughed when I whined about my legs feeling like jello.

I assume he's driven before, because he was great at it. He even leaned over to check my seatbelt before we pulled out of the public parking garage.

Instead of putting in the radio, Bucky asked me to sing.

I usually hum or sing absent mindedly, but at night when we watch tv together, Bucky mutes the commercials and asks me to sing anything to him. I usually just sing whatever comes to mind, but it makes my heart swell with pride every time.

I smiled over at him in the drivers seat as I laced my fingers with his on the center console and closed my eyes as I began.

_"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,_

_May you never take one single breath for granted,_

_GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed..._

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance...,_

_I hope you dance... I hope you dance..."_

* * *

I fell asleep halfway home with my forehead against the window, after finishing that song and doing a few more Bucky hadn't heard yet; _Landslide _by Stevie Nicks, _So This Is Love_ from _Cinderella, _Evan Rachel Wood's version of _Blackbird, _Mikhael Paskalev's _Brother_, which always reminds me Ryan, _Once Upon A December _from my favorite princess movie of all time _Anastasia, A Drop in the Ocean _by Ron Pope and _The Rains of Castamere,_ to which Bucky hummed along with as he drove down the highway back to DC.

Bucky carried me inside from the car when we got home, half asleep from the long drive as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I heard the door to the house shut behind us, the sound of my purse being set on the floor, and a few moments later, he was laying me down on the bed.

I opened my eyes, seeing his room instead I mine. I smiled and let him pull my shoes off and then my jeans.

I groggily sat up and stripped out of my blouse, tossing it on the floor beside the bed with a huff and a groan.

Bucky chuckled lightly as he slid under the covers next to me in only his boxers, and after my bra joined the rest of my clothes on the floor, I cuddled up into his arms.

"Caroline?" He whispered as I snuggled into his warm embrace under the blankets, tilting my head up from its place on his chest to look at him.

"Hmm?" I answered sleepily, my hand coming up to cup his cheek, his scruffy short dark facial hair starting to come in, making him even sexier in my book.

"I don't know how people say this nowadays," he started with an anxious sigh, before his eyes met mine, the intense blue filled with reluctance and hesitation, and he added just above a whisper, "But, will you be my girl?"

"I love you, Bucky," I said with a smile before I kissed him softly, "But I'm already you're girl. You couldn't pry me off of you with a crowbar, babe."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: BIG THANK YOUS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED :)))))**

**Hope you like this one :) **

**let me know! :D**

**THANK YOU AGAIN!**

*** J ***

* * *

_**a few days later...**_

"That's you?" Bucky asked with a chuckle as he sat next to me on the couch, looking over my shoulder as I flipped through an old scrapbook.

Since it was pouring down rain today, we were both still in our pajamas, me sitting on the floor in front of the couch between Bucky's legs with his arms draped over my shoulders and his head tucked into the right side of my neck.

I'd completely forgotten about the box in the guest room closet, filled with the few personal items I managed to hold onto, until this morning, when Bucky stubbed his toe on it and brought it out to the living room.

He was pointing at one of the only pictures I had of my real mother, Ryan and I. It was taken about a year before she died, making my brother somewhere around 11, and me, a few years younger at six or seven.

I had a few teeth missing, and my hair was pulled up into pigtails, as Ryan and I smiled up at the camera while we hugged on our mom.

"You were so adorable." He smiled as he pressed a kiss to my temple, and I laughed, "Are you implying that I'm not adorable now?"

"Yeah, what happened?" He chuckled, his laugh reverberating through me as he hugged me tighter and kept me from swatting him on the arm as I giggled.

"That's my real mom." I explained with a smile as he pointed to the next one, of her holding me as a baby. I always wondered if my dad took that picture.

She had lighter brown hair than me, more like Ryan's, but we had the same bright green eyes.

"When she died, my brother and I were put into the system. First a group home, then shuffled from one family to the next. No one wanted us, and we didn't have any family we could go to, so the only person I could count on was always my brother."

"And he's in the army now?" Bucky asked, and I nodded as I closed up the scrapbook and set it aside before I moved to sit with him on the couch, stretching my legs out over his thighs.

"I should see if he has Skype over there," I said with a smile, "He'd love that you're here, keeping me company."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, and I clarified, "Skype is like a video phone call on the computer, so the people talking can see each other."

"That's what the little camera is for!" He thought outloud, and I laughed as I agreed, "Now you're getting it!"

Bucky smiled and grabbed the remote with the hand that wasn't on my thigh and scrolled through the guide, before settling on _Raising Hope_ reruns.

"Do you think we should call the number on the fridge?" He asked quietly after a little while, and I sat up to lean against his side with his arm around me as I answered truthfully, "Whenever you want to, yes. I'm with you, when you're ready."

"I don't..." He paused, sighing heavily before he continued, "I don't want to lose you. They'll take me away and lock me up somewhere...,"

I stopped him as his mind ran through all the horrible possibilities, looking up at him as I curled into his chest and said, "And I'll be right there in handcuffs next to you. They couldn't keep me from you if they tried, Buck."

"You don't know that, Doll..." He said sadly, and I kissed him softly before I argued lightly, "I do, because I love you. I'd do anything before I let some assholes take you away, so don't worry about it. Besides, when Captain America gave me the card, he referred to you as his friend. You saw the pictures at the museum, he knows you. I think we should call him, ask him to come over tomorrow maybe? Bring Iron Man and watch a few episodes of _Game of Thrones, _get some pizza, I could even make cookies!"

He was quiet for what felt like a long time, before he kissed me and when he pulled away, looked at me with such love and appreciation in those deep blue eyes as he in a low whisper, "You're too good for me, Doll."

"Don't sell yourself short," I giggled as I kissed him again lightly, my arms going around his neck as I pulled back enough to look into those dark blue eyes, and said, "You're pretty damn great yourself."

* * *

Bucky asked me to call Captain America, or Steve to him, while he showered after dinner.

So, after clearing our plates and putting them in the sink, I dug my cellphone from my purse and grabbed the card from its magnet on the fridge.

It was just after sundown, and despite the rapidly approaching fall season, it was still warm enough to sit outside without a coat.

I sighed as I sat out on the back patio, dialing the number and listening to it ring as I held it to my ear.

_"Rogers." _He answered curtly, and as I stammered a little, I said, "Uh, hi! This is Steve, right?"

_"Yes Ma'am, what can I do for you?" _

"My name is Caroline, we met a few days ago, when you came and gave me your card. Sorry to bother you, I know you must be busy, but I was hoping maybe you could come by tomorrow, to...uh, talk, I guess."

_"That's very nice of you, miss, but-" _

I cut him off, before I got dismissed as some crazy girl trying to lure in Captain America.

"Bucky and I would love to have you over, Steve. Do you remember the address? It's 1547 Riverview Dr."

_"Wait... He's there? With you? And he wants to see me? And he told you to call him Bucky?" _The captain asked in disbelief, and I smiled as I started to explain.

"His memory is gradually coming back to him now, the bad days and the nightmares, that started after I stupidly brought him to your exhibit at the Smithsonian, have just about disappeared. He's remembered you since day one though, even before he would talk to me, and the only reason I'm calling now is because he wanted me to. He's ready to see you, so are you ready to see him?"

_"Is he okay?"_

"He's perfect, Steve." I smiled as I turned in my seat to see Bucky walking to the sliding glass door in only a pair of low riding sweatpants. "How does around seven tomorrow night sound? I'll order pizza, Buck will probably put on _Game of Thrones_..."

"Seven sound good to you babe?" I asked Bucky as he stood next to me outside, holding the phone so Steve could hear him reply, but instead, he nodded and said in a low growl, "Let's go to bed, Doll."

"Sorry, Steve! Gotta go! Bye!" I laughed in a rush before I hung up, and squealed as Bucky picked me up bridal style and carried me back into the house, only pausing so I could shut the sliding glass door and toss the phone on the couch before we were on his bed in his room.

I guess I should start to think of it as our room, because I haven't slept in my brothers room since the first night I abandoned it and I don't plan on doing that anytime soon.

At least I listened to Bucky when we were getting more furniture and things for the house, when he suggested making the guest room however I wanted and leaving my brother's room untouched, so he could personalize it himself when he gets back from his tour overseas.

I remember hugging him tightly in the middle of the department store, shocking him and the sales clerk walking behind us at the moment.

I still had all my stuff in my brothers shower, but only because there wasn't enough room on the little shelf thingy for them in the hall bathroom shower. I had only unpacked half of my clothes from my suitcase, so it was easy for me to transfer my stuff into the walk in closet in the guest room and help Bucky put all the clothes we got for him away in the new wooden dresser.

Shit, Bucky had more in this house than my brother did to begin with! To someone who didn't know, we probably looked like newlyweds or something, buying stuff for our first house.

Seriously, he was the one who picked out the magnets on the fridge!

When we finally collapsed on the bed after hours mind blowing sex, he lulled me to sleep tucked into his chest, his cool metal arm pulling me into him with his left hand lightly tracing up and down the small of my back along my spine.

After a minute, when he started to drift off like I was, I whispered, "I love you." and before I was out for the night, I hear him mumble, "Как я люблю тебя, моя звезда."

I had no idea what that meant, not in the slightest, but just the way he said it, I knew it meant something special.

I already loved him, but at that perfect moment, I knew he was it for me.

And I was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
